TOW it is just fate
by Lindsey2
Summary: Chandler meets the love of his life over the radio....
1. TOW it is just fate

TOW It Is Just Fate 

This plot is a tribute to two of my favourite films, 'Sleepless In Seattle' and 'You've Got Mail', but don't think along the same lines of the films all the time!

**PART ONE**

"I won't be able to make tonight," Joey told his roommate, Chandler, one evening, "I've got a date."

Chandler looked at his friend and rolled his eyes, "Well, if you have a date, you have a date." He said, sighing.

Joey looked at him, worried. "It's ok, isn't it? I can back out if you want…"

"No, no." Chandler interrupted, "It's alright…really."

Joey sighed with relief. "Thanks. Angela wouldn't be pleased if I stood her up."

"Angela? As in Angela DelVecio?" Chandler asked, surprised, "I thought you broke up with her."

Joey shrugged, "Yeah well, we've always been on and off." He opened the apartment door. "See you." He left.

Chandler sat down in front of the TV and sighed again. While his roommate was out having the time of his life, **he **was stuck inside with nothing to do again. _Dates **always** come before a basketball game_, he thought. _I'd do the same to him…if I **had **a girlfriend that is._

Chandler tried to comfort himself with the fact that he wasn't the only man in America without a girlfriend. There was his other friend, Ross, who was going through a divorce. Then there was Rachel, who lived just across the hall and seemed quite happy being single…especially after running out on her fiancé at the altar.

While these thoughts ran through Chandler's head, Ross walked in.

"Hi, Chandler."

"Hey."

Chandler studied the expression on his friend's face. It wasn't happy.

"What's up?"

Ross spun one of the steel bars of the football table and looked at his friend.

"Nothing really. It's just this divorce."

Chandler nodded, sympathising with him. "I know."

"How can a couple be together for seven years, **seven, **and the wife suddenly DECIDES she'd rather be with a woman?" Ross lifted his arm and it fell back down. "Don't **ever **get married Chandler. It's a waste of time."

"You can't help but fall in love Ross."

Ross widened his eyes in surprise. "Did I just hear you say the words 'fall in love'? Your relationships don't even get to the 'are you an only child' conversations."

Chandler rolled his eyes, "I'm not **that **bad," he protested, "I **do **have feelings."

"I'm sorry." Ross apologised, "I realise that…I'm going to see Rachel." He sighed and left the apartment.

Chandler shook his head, feeling a combination of sadness and impatience towards his friend. Ross' scepticism of his feelings towards the word 'love' depressed him a little. He realised that Joey and he had a bad record when it came to women, but he always thought if he found the right person, he'd take the plunge and get married. Ross wasn't exactly helping his self-confidence.

He stared back at the TV, came to the conclusion that there wasn't anything decent on and turned it off. He was reluctant to go to the basketball game himself – it would be too boring without the presence of Joey, the big fan who could eat a combo of popcorn and hotdogs before half-time. _A world record, _he thought wryly.

He turned on the radio and the late-night presenter, Diane, spoke. "This is the part of the show where you listeners phone in with any problems you may have and I'll try to help you. Don't be afraid…call now." She paused then added, "If you're feeling a little shy, call this number and I'll read out the message you leave…"

As Diane read out the number, Chandler grabbed a pen and wrote it on his hand. As a song played, he grabbed the phone then paused. _Do I want my problems aired to everybody? _He thought. He dialled the number and got through to an answering machine. "Er…hello. This is…Tom."

Using the fake name, Chandler spoke clearly into the machine, trying to keep the message short. He hung up and waited nervously for the songs to finish. A few minutes later, Diane spoke up again.

"We have had a **lot** of calls in tonight! Thank you for all your messages. We've got one from a Lisa who lives in Queens. She said she's feeling guilty about running over her friend's dog. Well, Lisa, try not to feel guilty…I'm sure it was an accident honey!!" the presenter paused a second then said, "Now **this **message is interesting…"

Chandler widened his eyes a little, wondering whether the message was his.

"…This message is from a man called Tom. He lives in New York and he's feeling a little lonely. Here's what it says…get the tissues ready… I'm 24 years old and I feel like right now, I should have a girlfriend. Unfortunately, I don't. My roommate goes out on dates every night and doesn't understand anything about commitment and love. I have had problems with that myself, but I finally feel I'm ready to fall in love with somebody. To fall in love would be just…amazing. My friends don't understand. They've been through divorces and one didn't even make it as far as the other end of the altar. Please help me understand why I haven't met somebody yet…I'm not shy, I have a great home and job and I'm not boring! Help!" the presenter stopped to take a breath and then continued, "Well, Tom, the important thing is to be yourself. You sound like a great guy and it's a pleasure to hear somebody who feels ready to make a commitment…there's not a lot of you out there! Just hang in there…is there anybody else who is feeling the same way as Tom? If so, give us a call!"

Music started to play and Chandler sat back and sighed. He'd done it and gotten the advice…but now what?

The music stopped playing and the presenter spoke again. "Tom, if you're listening, we do have one message for you… 'Tom, we have never met, but I feel like I know you somehow! Your message touched me so much. As you said the word 'amazing', I said it as well…' Tom, this woman wants to get in contact with you. If you're interested, here's our special number…"

Chandler sat in stunned silence. For all he knew, this woman was insane…crazy. Yet, somewhere in his heart, he knew this woman was genuine. He wrote the number down…

**END OF PART ONE**


	2. TOW it is just fate

:Hi, I hope you're enjoying this story so far! It's the first time I've 'published' one of my stories, so I'm nervous about your reactions. Anyway, this part is up quick because it was already done by the time I showed you the first part! Enjoy and please review!: TOW it's just fate 

**PART TWO**

Just a few blocks from where Chandler lived, Monica Geller sat in her apartment staring at the phone, shocked at what she had just done. Only half an hour before, she had listened to a message from the radio. A plea for help from a man she felt she connected with. His words matched her feelings. After calling the station with her reply, she'd waited. Now, the presenter, Diane, had called her privately asking for her details, background, age, name etc. She gave a fake name, calling herself 'Lizzie Geller'. She was then informed that the man, 'Tom', wanted her address. She impulsively gave it.

Monica turned to her roommate and friend, Phoebe, who had been witnessing the conversation.

"Have I just made a **big** mistake?" she asked.

Phoebe hesitated, and then shook her head. "I think you're crazy, but you've got to take your chances. This guy could be the one you've been looking for your entire life!"

"Yes but…I don't know him! He could be **anyone**!"

"The station would have checked him out before giving him your address…" Phoebe shrugged, "…besides, it's not as if you will be **meeting **yet. It's too soon for that."

"Ok…I'll see what happens."

A few weeks passed, and Monica tried to forget about what happened with the 'advice woman' on the radio. Her job as a chef kept her busy, but she still hoped for a letter to come soon, only to be disappointed when one didn't come.

One morning, she checked through the post, and came across an envelope that immediately caught her attention. It just said 'Lizzie' and the address underneath. Her heart leaping, she tore open the envelope and read what was inside:

_Dear Lizzie, _she read silently, _I'm sorry I haven't written to you before now. The only excuse I have is that I was scared. I didn't know what to write…I didn't want to sound weird and needy…not that I'm NOT interested! I'm not very good at this…I hope for your reply…_

_Tom._

Monica smiled when she finished reading, amused by Tom's ramblings and nervousness. She grabbed a pen and paper and began to write…

A day later, Chandler finished reading the letter he'd received that morning. He was happy by Lizzie's reply:

Dear Tom. I was scared too! I'm happy that you have written to me. I guess I should introduce myself properly. I'm 24 years old and I live in an apartment with my roommate. If you think this sounds like a perfect life, it isn't. I hope as I get to know you better, I'll be able to tell you about the whole of my life. I hope to hear from you soon. 

_Lizzie_

"I bet she has a normal job," Chandler muttered to himself. "My job is going to sound so weird compared to hers."

"Compared to whose job?" Rachel asked, walking into the apartment.

"Er…um…anybody's!" Chandler replied, not wanting to tell his friend the truth. "My job is complicated compared to anybody else's!"

"You can say **that** again," Rachel commented, grinning. "What is it you do?"

Chandler rolled his eyes. "See what I mean?" he said into thin air, "Even my **best friend** doesn't know what I do!"

"Sorry," Rachel apologised, "Computers are not really my thing."

"…And **you** can say **that** again!" Chandler grinned.

"He's an only child and his job is a Data Processor." Monica told Phoebe a week later. Chandler and Monica had started to write to each other on a daily basis and Monica was beginning to like 'Tom' more and more, but there was still one thing bothering her.

"Data Processor?" Phoebe asked, looking confused. "What's that?"

Monica shrugged. "Something to do with computers I think…I'm not sure," she replied, "…But that's not the problem."

"Then what is? Tom seems really nice. He sounds cute too." Phoebe looked at her friend mischievously.

"How can you tell?"

"I just have that feeling…anyway, what's the problem?"

"He still doesn't know my real name. I feel so guilty lying to him about that. He doesn't know my surname either."

"Right now, I don't think that matters too much. You've only been writing to each other for a little over a week. Tell him only when you feel ready."

Monica looked down at the latest letter she'd received. "He seems so nice and really sweet. I hope one day we can meet…"

Phoebe immediately started to shake her head. "That's not a good idea!" she told her, "don't rush things."

"I want to speak to him…have a conversation with him." Monica said wistfully, "Writing letters are ok, but it's just not the same."

Phoebe snapped her fingers. "I think I've just found the answer to your problem!" she exclaimed, "Do you know anyone who has an computer?"

Monica frowned uncertainly. "Someone at work may have one. Why?"

"Have you ever thought about talking to him online? You can send each other instant messages or something!"

"That's a great idea!" Monica smiled a little, "I bet Tom will have a computer. I'll ask him now…"

"Wow…" Chandler muttered, reading his letter from Monica. He looked up at his laptop. _Should I tell her I have one?_

Hesitating for only a second, he grabbed a pen and paper and began to write. 

_Dear Lizzie_, he wrote, _I DO have a computer. If you think we're ready, I would LOVE to talk to you. My I.D is 90CMB. Hope to talk to you soon._

_Tom_

"Here you go!" Phoebe handed Monica a laptop.

"Oh my god Pheebs," Monica smiled at her friend gratefully, "Thank you. Where did you get it from?"

"One of my clients at the massage place lent me it. He's going away for a few months and won't be needing it."

"Great!" Monica turned the computer on and set it up. 

"I'm going to bed now…it's late." Phoebe hugged her friend and went to her bedroom.

"Night," Monica acknowledged vaguely as she concentrated on logging on to the message place. Deciding to use her alias, 'Lizzie' she went online, hoping her new friend was around. She registered '90CMB' and waited.

_He's probably in bed, _she thought, _It's almost 11pm!_

Suddenly, a message appeared on the screen.

Hi Lizzie. Great timing. I was just about to go to bed!!! 

Monica smiled and typed back.

I'm sorry! I've only just got the computer. I was just messing around.

Chandler settled himself in bed and began to have a conversation with Monica. They talked far into the night, telling each other about their interests. Before Chandler knew it, the early morning sun was peeking through his curtains. 

_Oh well, who cares if I fall asleep during the meeting, _he thought, shutting down his computer, _it was worth it._

Coming into the lounge, he saw Joey looking curiously at him. "What?" he asked, confused by the expression on his friend's face.

"Not a lot of sleep last night, huh?" Joey replied, "I could hear you tapping away at the computer of yours all night!"

"Oh…er…well, I had a report to write," Chandler lied.

For the next month, Chandler and Monica continued to talk to each other. They found their personalities similar and could talk to each other at ease. Both of them were getting more and more curious as to what the other looked like. By now, Joey had found out about Chandler's secret chatting.

"So, are you going to meet her?" Joey asked him one morning.

"I don't know," Chandler replied, sighing, "We've both told each other that we want to know what the other looks like, but we've never talked any further than that."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I don't want to freak her out and scare her! We've been talking for weeks now, but she might think it's too soon."

Later that night, Chandler and Monica were talking again. After a lot of thought, Chandler decided to ask her about meeting.

Would you be interested in meeting up one day? He typed. He waited anxiously for her response. Minutes passed and still no reply. He buried his face in his hands, assuming he'd probably just ruined their friendship. _How could I be so stupid?_ He thought.

After what seemed like forever, a message appeared on the screen. Chandler's eyes widened as he read it, then he smiled happily.

Yes, I would love to meet you! The message said.

END OF PART TWO 


	3. TOW it is just fate

:hi! I hope everyone is having a good Christmas! I am, but I wish it was snowing! Oh well, anyway, here is part three of my story all typed up. I would post all the parts straight away…but I want to keep you all in suspense! Also, I want to edit my later parts. Enjoy and please review!: TOW it is just fate 

PART THREE 

"You've agreed to **meet **him?!" Phoebe exclaimed, "Wow, are you sure about this?"

"I'm about as sure as anybody would be in my situation." Monica replied, smiling.

"So…when's the big day?"

"Tomorrow night."

Phoebe widened her eyes, not believing what she was hearing. "This is amazing!" then she looked worried. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Monica immediately started to shake her head, "No Pheebs, this is something I want to do myself."

"…But I don't like the idea of you going off to meet somebody you can't put a face to."

"We'll be in a public place. We're meeting by the fountain in Central Park."

A look of relief spread across Phoebe's face. "That's good. At least there are other people around just in case you got kidnapped or something."

"I'm not going to be kidnapped!" Monica laughed.

"You're meeting a women you met over the **radio**?!" Ross exclaimed, staring at Chandler in disbelief, "Do you realise how crazy this sounds?"

Chandler settled himself on the couch of Central Perk, a coffee house that he and friends regularly hung out at. "Look," he said, turning to his friend with a serious expression on his face, "I want to meet her. She's great, sweet, funny…"

"…Psychopathic…" Ross finished for him.

Chandler sipped on his coffee and sighed, "Just trust me, ok? I know what I'm doing."

"Well, at least let me come with you…"

"No! I don't want **anyone **coming with me, I want to do this by myself."

"Ok…**ok**." Ross had a note of resignation in voice, realising that there was nothing he could do to change his friend's mind, "Just be careful, ok?"

Chandler smiled, "I will."

Monica left her apartment at 7.45pm. She was due to meet 'Tom' at 8, and she didn't want to be late. Arriving at the fountain a few minutes early, she looked around. There were still families around, enjoying the warm, late evening weather. 

To her annoyance, she realised she was nervous. _There is nothing to worry about, _she told herself, _and Tom is an ordinary, sweet guy._

She looked for signs of a man on his own, but there was no one. She settled herself on the steps of the fountain and waited…and waited. Checking her watch, she realised that half an hour had already gone. Tom was late.

Just a few feet from where Monica sat, Chandler stood by the fountain, looking for signs of a young woman hanging around. His eyes fell on a man with a dog and he watched with some amusement, as the dog appeared to be leading the man, and not the other way round. In the end, the man got some control over the animal and turned around, leaving the park.

Tearing his eyes away from the spectacle, Chandler's eyes rested on a dark haired woman sitting on the steps. For some reason, the woman looked vaguely familiar to him and moved towards her, curious. His eyes widened in disbelief when he realised whom it was.

"Oh…my…god." He exclaimed. The woman turned around to face him, and her eyes widened.

"Chandler…Chandler Bing?!" she exclaimed, getting up off the steps.

Chandler grinned, shaking his head. "Monica Geller…" he murmured, "How long has it **been**?"

Monica smiled at him and replied, "I don't know…six years maybe?"

Chandler nodded, remembering the petite young college student from all those years ago. "It **must **have been, the last time I saw you was at my college graduation party."

"Oh, the **party**," Monica giggled, "You didn't even have any decent music!"

"Hey, is it **my** fault the stereo wasn't working properly?" Chandler defended himself, chuckling at the memory.

Monica snapped her fingers. "Do you remember how we first met?" she asked.

Chandler groaned, remembering. "I can't **believe** I smashed your car window with my basketball."

"I can't either," Monica replied, shaking her head, "Do you know how much that cost to repair?"

"How much it cost **you**?" Chandler exclaimed, laughing, "**I** was the one who had to pay for it!"

Monica couldn't believe it when she saw Chandler. It was like a flash from the past. _He hasn't changed much_, she thought, studying the handsome young man standing in front of her. He still had the wavy dark hair; cheeky smile and bright blue eyes all the girls at college went crazy over.

She looked at her watch; realising Tom wasn't going to turn up.

"Hey, have you got to be somewhere?" Chandler asked her, gesturing towards her watch.

"No…no." Monica replied, "All the time in the world."

"Well, that's good," he told her, smiling shyly, "Because I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to this great coffee house I know."

"Sure," Monica said, smiling.

Chandler was disappointed that Lizzie had never turned up, but whom he'd seen instead was in some ways even better. 

Monica was feeling the same way about Tom, but was secretly pleased that, on this occasion, he hadn't arrived. 

After settling themselves on the couch, Chandler turned to Monica. "Hey, do you remember my friend Ross?" he asked.

"Oh…the guy who has the same surname as me!" Monica laughed, "I remember we used to trick people into thinking we **were** related! Have you seen him recently?"

Chandler chuckled. "Well, funny you should ask that. We still see each other practically everyday! We only live across the road from each other."

"That's great." Monica said, smiling, "How is he?"

A serious expression passed over Chandler's face. "He's going through a rough patch at the moment," he explained, "Do you remember his girlfriend, Carol?"

"Yes…"

"Well, they got married a few years ago and now they're going through a divorce. Ross isn't taking it too well."

"Oh no…" Monica sighed. "What went wrong?" She stared at Chandler in confusion as a slight look of amusement spread across his face.

"Would you believe that Carol is now living with a **woman,**" he told her, trying to keep a straight face as shock spread over Monica's face.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "really? Poor Ross…"

Chandler shook his head, "I know." He paused for a second, and then asked, "Anyway, what's going on with you?"

"Well, I live in an apartment a few blocks from here with my roommate, Phoebe." 

"Cool. I have a roommate too. His name is Joey. Across the hall we have a friend who lives on her own. Actually, you might know her. Rachel Green?"

"Wow!" Monica exclaimed. "We've been friends since we were kids. Then, of course, we kind of lost touch during college." She stopped, a feeling sadness overcoming her.

Chandler touched her hand. "Hey," he said gently, "Are you ok?"

Monica nodded, staring at his hand. He withdrew it, embarrassed, looking into her eyes for a second.

"You know…um…if you want to see Rachel again, we could arrange something." He suggested, tearing his eyes away and drinking his coffee.

"Sure," Monica said softly, "That would be great."

"Ok then!" Chandler turned and smiled at her, "When shall we meet?"

"So?" Phoebe asked as soon as Monica walked through the door.

"So, what?" Monica asked, taking off her coat.

"So what happened with Tom?!" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"Oh…**that.**" Monica said, suddenly remembering what the **real **reason was for her going out that night.

"Yes…**that**." Phoebe looked at her friend curiously. "What happened?"

"Well…he didn't come." Monica replied calmly.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Phoebe looked at her sympathetically, but then sympathy turned to suspicion, "Then where have you **been **all night?"

"Ah…well," Monica started slowly, "**Tom** may not have turned up, but someone else **did**."

"Really? Who?"

"An old college friend of mine whom I haven't seen in years!" Monica exclaimed, "It was such a shock seeing him again…" she turned away; smiling a little at the evening she'd had with Chandler.

"Oh…" Phoebe nodded, realising her friend's apparent happiness at the evening's events. "Who is he?"

Monica turned to her friend, still smiling. "Chandler Bing. We became friends at college after a slight accident involving a basketball and my car."

"Wow…" Phoebe shook her head, "So, after seeing him again after all this time, what happened after that?"

"We went to that coffee house you and I have been meaning to go to for ages. It's a really pretty place."

"…And are you going to see him again?" Phoebe asked, looking at her mischievously, "Or is that answer too obvious?"

Monica nodded, thinking of the evening she'd had with Chandler. It had been pleasant and comfortable, as though they had never parted ways after graduation. There was still one thing bothering her; why didn't Tom turn up?

**END OF PART THREE**


	4. TOW it is just fate

:I'm glad you're all enjoying this story and I'm so glad I put in that twist now! J Anyway, enjoy this next part and please review! I would love to know what you all think! J: TOW it is just fate 

**PART FOUR**

The morning after the 'meeting', Chandler arrived at Central Perk, looking for Rachel. Rachel worked at Central Perk as a waitress, so it was usually pretty easy to find her. He spotted Gunther, the waiter, behind the counter and went over to him.

"Hi Gunther," he greeted, "Seen Rachel around?"

"No. She's not working today."

Chandler spotted Joey on the couch and went over.

"Hey Joe."

"Hey." Joey looked up at him and grinned at him. "So…how did the meeting with Lizzie go then?" he asked.

"Well, she never turned up but…"

"She stood you up?!" Joey interrupted, "You got stood up by a woman over the radio…" he chuckled, choking on his coffee.

Chandler glared at him and sat down. "She wasn't somebody over the radio…she was a **listener**." He paused, "Anyway, the evening wasn't **entirely** lost…"

"Why?"

"I met an old friend. Her name is Monica and we went to college together. We had coffee here and talked about the old times."

"Wow…are you seeing her again?" Joey winked at him.

Chandler nodded. "She knows Rachel and Ross, so I'm going to arrange a little reunion."

"Cool. Can I come?"

"Sure. Just don't eat all the food, ok?"

"Phoebe, are you ready?" Monica called, picking up her jacket.

Phoebe came out of her bedroom and smiled at her friend. "You look nice," she commented, looking at Monica's dress.

Monica looked down at herself. "Do you think this will be ok?"

"Sure, you look fine."

"Ok," Monica smiled nervously and opened the door. They left the apartment and made their way to the exit.

"Chandler's going to love it." Phoebe assured her, grinning a little.

Monica blushed. "That's not the **only** reason I'm dressing up," she protested, "Restaurants are very picky about what their customers should wear…"

"Ok, whatever you say Mon."

Chandler, Ross, Rachel, and Joey waited patiently for the guests. Joey's stomach growled. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Hey, I'm **hungry**." He protested.

"I realise that, but for a second I thought the restaurant was over-run by **dogs**…just keep it down, hmm?" Chandler told him.

A few minutes later, Monica and Phoebe arrived. They went over to the table.

Rachel leaped up and flung her arms around Monica. "Oh my god," she squealed, "You look great!"

"So do you!" Monica let go of Rachel and turned around to Ross, "Hi, 'sibling'," she joked, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Monica," Ross replied, grinning at his old friend, "Good to see you again."

Monica turned to Chandler. "Hi." She said smiling shyly at him. 

Chandler gave her a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek and grinned back at her, "Chaotic, huh?" he laughed, looking around the group.

"This is my friend Phoebe," Monica said, gesturing to her, "Phoebe, this is Ross, Rachel and Chandler."

Phoebe grinned at Chandler, "I've heard a lot about **you.**" She told him, causing him to blush a little.

Monica looked at Joey, who was still sitting at the table reading the menu. "Hi, I don't know you," she quipped.

Joey looked up and smiled. "Hey, Joey Tribbiani." He greeted, "Professional actor at your service." 

He turned to glare at Chandler, who was chuckling to himself.

"Professional actor…" Chandler murmured, turning to Monica, "Only about once a month mind…the rest of the time he lives on my money."

Monica giggled, settling herself in a chair at the table. Chandler sat next to her and the others joined them. 

"I see you wasted no time in getting a menu." Ross said to Joey, "What about the rest of us?"

"Hold on a sec…" Chandler signalled to the waiter, "Five menus please…" he called.

"…Can I have another one as well please?" Joey asked, "This one is no good."

Chandler rolled his eyes at Monica, "He's just mad there's no pizza," he whispered, making her laugh.

"I work at the museum," Ross told Monica, as they all started to eat their meals.

"Great. What do you do there?"

"Well, I'm a palaeontologist, so I study fossils…it's quite interesting what we get sometimes…"

"Do you want to put us to sleep before we've even finished our starters?"  Chandler asked, groaning.

Ross glared across the table at him.

"I'm a waitress," Rachel cut in, trying to stop a argument from taking place, "…but I'm hoping to get into the fashion industry."

"Have you told Monica about ditching Barry at the altar yet?" Joey asked, chuckling.

Rachel glared at him. "Oh good…I'm so glad this came up." She muttered.

"What happened?" Monica asked.

"I was going to marry this man called Barry Farbar," she explained, "Then on the day, I realised I just didn't love him." She shrugged her shoulders and concentrated on eating her meal.

"…And the fact he looked like Mr Potato Head," Chandler reminded her.

"I see…" Monica said.

After the meal, the girls went into the public bathrooms. Monica came back out into the hallway and saw Chandler standing by himself. She walked over to him.

"Waiting for the others," he explained to her.

"Aah." Monica nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for a really great evening, it was so nice to see Ross and Rachel again after all this time…and Joey seems great too."

"Yes, he's unique isn't he?" Chandler joked. He smiled warmly at her. "It really **was **a great evening." He added.

"It's so sad what happened to Rachel," Monica said thoughtfully, "I've always gone by the idea that if you want to marry somebody, it's because you love them."

Chandler put his arms around her, giving her a hug. "I don't know why, but you remind me of somebody." He commented, holding the hug.

"Really?" she asked, puzzled, "Who?" 

Chandler furrowed his brow. "I don't know," he murmured, and then smiled. "Maybe just somebody off the TV."

"I get that a lot." Monica chuckled.

They stayed in their embrace for a long time, neither wanting to break from it. Finally, Chandler stepped back.

"So…um…I'm going to get a cab home…do you want to share one?" Chandler looked at her hopefully.

She shook her head at him. "No, that's ok," she assured him, "I'm with Phoebe."

They walked out together and Chandler whistled for a cab. Rachel, Ross and Joey poured out of the entrance door, and let out cries of mock dismay.

"You were going to leave **without** us?" Rachel screeched, getting into the cab and tripping over the seatbelt.

"She's a little drunk," Ross explained to Monica, "Ignore her." 

"Oh just get in, dinosaur man!" Rachel called. He got in, followed by Joey. 

"Bye everybody!" Phoebe called, "It was really nice to meet you!" 

"Yeah, you too!" Rachel yelled out of the window, "Maybe I could get one of those number-thingies from you and we can talk?"

"She means 'can I have your phone number?'" Chandler translated, squeezing in next to Joey, "I have it already, remember? How else did we arrange tonight?"

Monica stifled a giggle as a look of realisation appeared on Rachel's face.

"Is everyone in now?" the cab driver asked wearily.

"Yes," Ross replied.

The cab pulled away from the curb, and everyone waved out of the window.

"Interesting people…" Phoebe said. She grinned, "I don't think they should let Rachel drink too much in the future."

"No…" Monica murmured, too busy thinking about Chandler. Like she reminded **him** of somebody, **he** reminded **her** of somebody…but whom?

END OF PART FOUR 


	5. TOW it is just fate

:Hello! I had a bit of a panic yesterday when I couldn't access this website, but all seems to be ok today. Phew! Anyway, here is part five of this story, enjoy and please review!: TOW it is just fate 

**PART FIVE**

"Hey, Mon, I need to talk to you about something." Phoebe said the next morning.

"What about?" Monica asked, eating her breakfast.

"Well, I didn't want to bring it up last night because I didn't want to ruin your reunion."

"What is it Pheebs?" Monica asked, looking worried, "You're beginning to freak me out a little."

"Oh it's nothing bad," she assured her, "…but it might still upset you a little."

"Ok…"

"Well, do you remember David who went to Minsk a few months ago? He's coming back!" 

"Wow!" Monica cried out, "That's great! Why would that upset me?"

Phoebe sighed. "We've talked about it a lot and we've made a decision. He's moving in." she looked closely at Monica's face, studying her reaction.

"Oh…" Monica nodded, "You want me to move out?"

"I'm really sorry Mon," Phoebe replied quietly, "I hope it doesn't upset you too much…"

"Oh Pheebs…" Monica sighed, "Something like this was going to happen sooner or later and it **is **your apartment. I don't mind finding someplace else."

A look of relief spread across Phoebe's face. "Thanks for being so understanding. You can stay for as long as you need to until you get somewhere else."

"Thanks Pheebs." Monica grabbed a newspaper, "I'd better get apartment hunting then!"

"This place looks great!" Phoebe walked around the boxes, admiring Monica's new apartment.

It had been four weeks since Monica had begun apartment hunting, and now, she had a place not too far away from Phoebe's.

"Yes," Monica agreed, "I've just got to start unpacking now!"

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Phoebe opened the door and turned around to see Chandler standing behind her.

"Hi!" he greeted.

"Hi!" Monica greeted back in surprise, "How did you find out where I would be living?" she saw Phoebe turn away, "Ohhh. I see. Never mind." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Bye!" Phoebe called, shutting the door.

"Well, nice furniture you've got here!" Chandler quipped, gesturing towards the blanket-covered couch. He pulled it off. "That's better!" he sat down.

Monica watched him. "Are you here to help or are you just going to sit there?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'll help." He grumbled good-naturedly.

Hours later, the unpacking was finished. Chandler collapsed on the couch. Monica collapsed on it next to him, surveying the room.

"Thanks for helping." She said.

"No problem." Chandler mumbled, his eyes closed. He opened them and smiled at her. 

She smiled back at him and snuggled against his arm. "Despite feeling tired," she yawned, "I've had a good time." 

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Me too," he said quietly, looking into her eyes. 

"Uh-huh." Monica murmured, not taking her eyes off him. 

Chandler leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. 

"Er…um…" she said, not thinking of anything else to say at that point.

Chandler smiled gently at her and got up off the couch. "Um…right." He stuttered, "I'll get going then."

"Sure." Monica nodded, getting up and blushing a little. "Bye."

"Bye." Chandler hugged her gently, not too long but enough to express his feelings, and left.

"Hi, Rachel." Monica greeted, arriving at the Central Perk later that day. 

"Hi, Mon!" Rachel called. She went over, "Listen," she said, "I heard you were looking for a new apartment so I was thinking…why don't you just move in with me?!"

"Oh, I wish you had told me that sooner," Monica groaned, "I've already found somewhere."

"So?" Rachel shrugged, "Have you signed the lease contract yet?"

"Well, no but…"

"Then move in with me!" Rachel cried, "It would be **so** much better to share the rent than have to pay for it by yourself! We'd have a great time as roommates. Please?" she looked hopefully at her.

"Ok, ok." Monica sighed and then smiled. "I'll do it!"

"Yay!"

Chandler walked in. "Hey," he greeted, "What's up?"

"Monica's moving in with me!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You mean, **more** packing?" Chandler groaned, smiling secretly at Monica.

Monica blushed a little, shy about what happened with Chandler earlier that day. 

"I can't believe you're giving up this place to **share** an apartment!" Phoebe groaned, lifting boxes to take to Rachel's.

"Sorry," Monica apologised, "but financially, it's a lot better."

Phoebe set down a box and wiped a brow. "I don't know what you've got in here…" she muttered to herself, and then looking up at Monica. "Where's Chandler? I thought he was helping."

"He's at work."

"What does he do again?"

Monica raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I asked him. Which is really weird considering how many times I've talked to him over the past few weeks." She shrugged, "I guess neither of our careers came up into our conversations."

"What happened to the other one?" Phoebe gestured to the laptop.

"Oh…well, we actually haven't been in touch since we arranged to meet…"

"Really? If it was me, I'd be demanding to know why I've been stood up!" Phoebe smacked her hands together, annoyed at the thought of her friend getting hurt.

Monica shook her head. "I'm kind of glad Tom **didn't** come in a way. Instead, I met some great old friends." She smiled, thinking of Ross and Rachel, and Chandler in particular.

"Yes, but…" Phoebe hesitated, and then decided to continue, "you seemed to really like this Tom. You had a lot in common with him and, at the time, you really wanted to meet him…"

"Oh, wow…" Monica muttered.

"What?"

"**That's **who Chandler reminds me of!" Monica exclaimed, "Tom!"

"Chandler reminds you of Tom?" Phoebe said slowly.

"Yes!" Monica shook her head, sitting down. "Now what do I do? I've been talking to these guys…one who is **so** like me and so sweet. The other who is so great and whom I like more and more every time we speak …" she paused, not wanting to tell Phoebe just how much she liked Chandler.

"Are you going to tell me which is which?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"The first one is Tom and the second one is Chandler."

"You seem to **really **like Chandler." Phoebe said thoughtfully.

"Really? You think so?" Monica blushed as she thought of the kiss she'd had with him.

"Yes, I think so." Phoebe studied Monica's face and smiled, "I really do…"

"Then there's Tom…" Monica sighed.

"Wow, you **have** got a problem haven't you?" 

**END OF PART FIVE**


	6. TOW it is just fate

:hello again! I wasn't going to post this part until tomorrow morning, but I can see some of you just can't wait until then! Hehe here is part 6 and please review, it's quite fun to see your reactions! This part is shorter than the others, but it adds to the suspense!: TOW it is just fate PART SIX 

Chandler yawned discreetly, trying to keep his eyes open. He shifted in his chair trying to get comfortable as Doug, his boss, droned on and on in a monotonous tone.

His mind drifted away from the meeting and thought about Monica…and Lizzie. He was still confused about the meeting that never happened. Time and time again he almost had the nerve to send a message to Lizzie asking what had happened that night. _Why didn't she come?_

"So, Bing, are you ready for this presentation?" Doug's voice brought Chandler back to reality and he looked up.

"Excuse me?"

Doug sighed, exasperated, "I was just talking about the possibility of merging with another company Bing! **Please** pay attention."

"Sorry," Chandler muttered, "What's this about a presentation?"

"I and the rest of your colleagues agree that you are the best man to give a short speech to our employees about the merger. As you may have guessed, they are not happy about this new development."

"Why not?"

"They think they're going to be pushed out Bing! You are the only person here who can convince them otherwise!"

"Ok, anything I can do to help the company." Chandler replied, trying to sound interested.

"That's the spirit Bing!" Doug cried, "Now, I think we should start planning what you are going to say…"

"Now I think we should work together to make this a success…" Chandler said aloud in front of his mirror, "It's important for you all to know that we are in this together…"

Monica walked discreetly into the apartment, listening to Chandler practice his speech. 

"Now, if I said this was going to be easy I'd be lying to you. This **won't **be easy, but I can assure you this, all of you individuals are our priority. If you're not happy in the future, we'll fix it. Thank you."

Monica clapped hard; causing Chandler to turn around, startled that someone had been listening to him.

"Just for your information, this speech was **not** my idea," he said sheepishly, "I know what you're thinking – it's a load of crap with no meaning."

Monica shook her head. "I think it's **good**," she protested, "People will really look up to you afterwards."

"I doubt it." Chandler sighed, looking down at his notes, "They'll think it's all a front that hides the truth."

"…And what **is** the truth?" Monica asked gently.

"That there are going to be a **lot** of people without jobs over the next few months Monica. Business is bad – it's why we're merging with new managers, to get more money invested in us."

Monica hugged her friend and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry." She told him softly, "I'm sure everything will be ok." She looked at him and smiled. "I know what'll cheer you up!" she said.

"What?" he asked, touched at Monica's concern.

"How about coming out tonight? We could go see a movie or something."

"Not a bad idea," Chandler replied, smiling, "What time?"

"How about eight o'clock? I'll even let you pick the movie!"

Chandler laughed. "I see what you're trying to do," he teased, "You want me to pick a movie you **know** you won't like, make me feel guilty and we'll end up going to a chick flick! Am I right?"

"Well…maybe." Monica giggled. 

"Ah, I KNEW it!" Chandler cried, "It's always the same when I go out with girls. **Every** time."

Monica widened her eyes. " 'Go out with'?" she asked.

"Um…well…I guess this is what you would call a date." Chandler ventured, looking hopefully at her. "Do you want to come?"

Monica smiled a little. "I thought **I** was the one who was asking **you**." She said, amused.

"Ah, well, you see when **you** were asking **me, **that was just a friend trying to make another friend feel happier. This is different. Would you like to go out with me tonight as my **date?**" he asked, grinning at her.

"I would love to."Monica replied softly, blushing a little.

"Ok. So, eight o' clock then?" 

"Well, we already said that too but ok eight o'clock is fine by me!" Monica said. She turned to go and then stopped. "By the way, just so you know, you are a great kisser." She told him, blushing more as she left.

Chandler danced around the room, delighted with the last comment. Joey came in, staring at him. "You got a date, haven't you?" he asked, smiling at his friend's pleased expression.

"Yes indeedy," Chandler replied, stopping his dance. "You?"

"No." Joey replied, sighing.

"Haha!" Chandler pointed at him triumphantly and started to dance around the room again. "You're going to be stuck in while **I** go on a date with the nicest woman I have **ever** met!"

"You've met Lizzie!" Joey exclaimed.

Chandler stopped in his tracks. "Actually…it's Monica," he confessed.

"Oohh," Joey nodded, understanding, "Then I suppose Lizzie is out of the…um…"

"Equation?" Chandler finished the sentence for him. "I don't know, I **just** don't know." He shook his head.

"You've got to talk to Lizzie Chandler," Joey said, "Tell her what's going on…"

"Yes but what do I tell Monica about it all?" Chandler exclaimed, "How do I tell her I've been in contact with this woman for nearly three months?!"

"Well you can't count this last month," Joey drawled, "You haven't spoken since she stood you up." He chuckled.

"This isn't funny Joey," Chandler told him angrily, "I'm in a mess."

"So you're two-timing a cyber girlfriend with the girl across the hall." Joey shrugged, indicating that it wasn't something to worry about.

"Maybe you're not the right person to talk to about this," Chandler groaned, sitting down on a chair. "I really like them both. They're so similar. Lizzie is **so** great to talk with, so perfect for me… but Monica…" he sighed, not finishing his sentence.

"…And Monica?" Joey gestured to Chandler to continue.

"I love her." Chandler finished, "I'm falling in love with her."

END OF PART SIX 


	7. TOW it is just fate

:hello! So glad you're all enjoying this. Here is part seven!: TOW it is just fate 

**PART SEVEN**

"Oh wow, you're going on a date with Chandler!" Rachel squealed as Monica came out of her room, ready to leave.

Rachel studied Monica's face, expecting it to be excited and nervous but certainly not worried.

"What's up?" she asked, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am!" Monica exclaimed, "I'm just…" she stopped, biting her lip.

"You'll be fine," Rachel assured her, "Chandler doesn't bite!"

"Ok," Monica took a deep breath and opened the apartment door, leaving with a little glance at her computer.

Rachel frowned at the closed door, wondering why Monica had stared at her computer. She walked over to it and, with a moment's hesitation, turned it on. The first thing she noticed was a message flashing up on the screen:

You have new mail

Intrigued, Rachel found Monica's Inbox and saw a single message there:

90CMB

Hi Lizzie, I know we haven't spoken in a while but I need to talk to you about something. Be online tonight.

Rachel frowned at the message, confused. _Who's 90CMB? _She thought, _and who's Lizzie? These computers are just so weird._

"I'm sorry Monica, but that movie was **awful**," Chandler groaned.

Chandler and Monica were walking back home. They had a great evening together, and Monica was only too sorry the evening had to end. Thoughts of Tom had left her mind the instant she had saw Chandler waiting for her in the coffee house. His hair neatly combed, and wearing a casual shirt and trousers completed the great look. 

"Come on," Monica replied, laughing, "You enjoyed it! I could see you crying at the end."

"Well…" Chandler looked at her sheepishly, "I guess I've always been like that at happy endings. Just **don't** tell Joey, ok?"

"I promise."

They walked past Central Perk, and, after a glance through the window he had the shock of his life. "Oh…my…god." He muttered.

"What?" Monica followed the direction of Chandler's gaze and gasped. Through the window, they could see the back of Phoebe's head. She was sitting on a chair, playing her guitar and singing songs to the customers.

"Can you see Phoebe singing with a guitar in there?" Chandler asked Monica.

"Yes," Monica nodded.

"Ok."

They walked through the doors, catching the ending of some lyrics.

"Smelly cat it's not your fauuulllt!" Phoebe screeched on the high note, causing her friends to cover their ears.

"Um…Pheebs?" Chandler said, walking over to her, "What are you doing?"

Phoebe brightened when she saw them. "Hi! I'm doing some volunteer work here to entertain the customers. I was going to tell you, but then I thought I'd surprise you!"

"Well you certainly did that," Monica murmured.

"I always used to do it when I lived in Mexico…" Phoebe continued.

"Whoa Phoebe," Chandler interrupted, "You lived in Mexico?"

"Oh yes, **and** on the street."

Monica grabbed Chandler's arm, leading him towards the exit. "Maybe that's a story best left for another time," she said, "Bye Pheebs."

Outside, Chandler turned to Monica in amazement. "So, Phoebe's past is eventful." He said, grinning slightly.

"Oh that's just the beginning," Monica laughed, "She's even got a criminal record."

"Riiight." Chandler nodded, taking Monica's hand. He kissed it. "At least she's not boring," he joked.

He leaned in and kissed Monica's lips softly. "…And neither are you." He whispered, smiling gently at her.

Monica wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss. It was longer than the last, and more romantic.

"So, how did it go?" Rachel asked the moment Monica came back. Monica blushed and smiled, sighing as she collapsed on the couch.

"It went well then." Rachel answered to herself, smiling at her friend.

"**Very** well." Monica sighed again.

"So, did he kiss you?" Rachel sat next to her, eager to hear all the details.

"Oh we kissed lots." Monica replied, blushing, "Although, I already knew he could do** that**…"

"You've kissed **before** tonight?!" Rachel exclaimed, "When?"

"That day I moved into that apartment. He helped me with the unpacking and then he kissed me."

"Oh wow." Rachel shook her head. "I knew you two were meant to be."

Monica sat up straighter, looking at her friend in amazement. "You did?!" she exclaimed.

Rachel nodded. "Remember that valentine you got in our first year of college?"

Monica smiled at the memory. She had found a freshly picked rose in her locker, but had never found out who had left it there.

"Well, Chandler left it there." Rachel finished.

"What? Oh my god!" Monica exclaimed, then frowned in confusion, "Wait a minute. That can't have been him. I remember because when Chandler and I met it was the night of Independence Day…Valentines Day had been months before…"

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~July 4th 1987~~~~~~~~

"So are you sure about not going?" Rachel asked Monica as they drove to the college party that was going to celebrate Independence Day.

"Yes." Monica sighed. "I'm just going to drop you off and then I'm going home. I've got a lot of work to do."

"But it's a **party** Monica!" Rachel exclaimed. "Even **Ross** isn't studying tonight!" 

Monica parked into a space and stopped the car. "There you go," she said. "Have a good time and I'll pick you up later."

"Ok." Rachel shook her head and got out. "See you." She went inside a large hall, where the action was.

Monica waved and started to reverse out. Before she had time to think, a giant shape crushed the window to her right, shattering the glass. Monica sat back in shock, staring at the hole the shape had created in her window. She got out and saw what had hit it. A basketball. She groaned, picked it up and looked around for the owner. 

"Oh…my…god. I'm **so** sorry." A voice cried out behind her. Monica spun around to see a young man around her age, panicking.

"I take it this is yours then?" Monica held out the ball to the man, and he took it sheepishly. 

"Are you ok?" he asked her looking worried.

"I'm fine." Monica replied, and then she pointed to the window. "**This** is not."

The man grinned slightly. "I'm not good at my aim." He quipped.

"Just where were you aiming it at?" Monica asked, trying not to be amused by the man's humour. 

He pointed in the direction of an empty bin down the road. "There wasn't any hoops so…" he shrugged and turned back to Monica. "I'm willing to pay for the damage I caused."

"You'd better be." Monica held out her hand and Chandler shook it. "I'm Monica Geller."

"Geller?" his eyes lit up. "I know a Geller. Ross Geller. Any relation?"

"No relation, but he's a friend of mine." Monica smiled, "How do you know him?"

He nodded. "I'm his roommate." He grinned.

"Oh then you must be Chandler!"

~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~

"Remember now?" Monica asked Rachel, finishing the story.

Rachel waved her hand dismissively. "What **you** didn't know is that Chandler already knew who you were by that point." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"But…how?"

"Come on Monica," Rachel cried out impatiently, "Ross and Chandler had been roommates for almost two years. He would have seen your photo at some point. He obviously liked you."

"So, Chandler had this crush on me?" Monica asked, "Why didn't he just come and introduce himself instead of waiting for the opportunity to smash my car window?!"

"He was too shy!" Rachel exclaimed, "Besides, he didn't wait for the 'opportunity'. It really **was** just fate when he was aiming for that bin. He had no idea you were in that car…until you got out."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Last year, Chandler got really drunk one night and blurted out the feelings for you he had at college." Rachel paused then continued; "He was so upset when you moved away after graduation." 

Monica shook her head in amazement. "I had no idea." She said quietly.

"Come on," Rachel scoffed, "You two were inseparable. I noticed there were times when you both used to stare across the room at each other during the parties we had. It was like there was no one else in the room apart from you two."

"But those were just friendly moments," Monica protested, "Usually during a inside joke…" _Then_, she remembered, _there were the other times._ Monica remembered the New Year's party at the end of 1987. Chandler had nearly kissed Monica at midnight, only to be interrupted by a drunk Ross spilling punch all over them. "I guess there were times when we were close." She admitted.

"It's fate Monica," Rachel smiled and walked into her bedroom. "Its just fate. See you in the morning."

Monica thought of the valentine rose, how she had longed to know who it had been from and how after all this time it was still in the back of the closet in her bedroom. She stared at her computer. She knew what she had to do now. She had to tell Tom the truth. She couldn't keep pretending that she didn't love Chandler. There was also the unresolved issue of what happened by the fountain. She opened up her Inbox and saw the message that Rachel had read earlier in the evening. Immediately going online, she waited for Tom's response. 

END OF PART SEVEN 


	8. TOW it is just fate

:happy new year! Here is the FINAL part! Enjoy and please review.: TOW it is just fate 

**PART EIGHT**

Chandler stared at his computer, scared to death of what he was about to tell Lizzie; scared of what her reaction might be when he told her he was in love with somebody else.

He logged on as his ID, 90CMB, and saw that Lizzie was online and waiting for him. He slowly typed:

Hi Lizzie. It's been a while.

A message immediately flashed back saying:

I know. I need to talk to you about something.

Chandler heaved a sigh of relief. More time to think about what he was going to tell her. He typed back, muttering his message aloud as he did so. "What's up?" He frowned in confusion at the response:

Why weren't you at the fountain that night?

"I was there!" Chandler cried, typing out his response. The reply came up as:

No you weren't. I would have noticed.

"I'm telling you, I was there that night, and **you** were the one who didn't come!" Chandler's brow furrowed as he thought back to that night. No one had been there. Lizzie's next reply confused him even more:

Well, I WAS there! That is really strange we didn't see each other.

Chandler thought of his next response. He wasn't ready to tell Lizzie about Monica yet, so he continued to respond in the same way. I know. That was VERY strange. Anyway, how have you been? He typed.

Chandler's heart leaped at the response, and he gave a happy sigh of relief.

I have a confession to make. I've met somebody else. I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you but I really like this man.

"Actually, the same thing has kind of happened to me." Chandler muttered as he immediately typed back, feeling like a weight had just lifted from his shoulders.

You're joking! Oh I'm so relieved. I didn't want to hurt you. The message flashed back a second later.

Chandler shook his head and smiled. "I didn't want to hurt **you** either." He said, typing back. He read the response that came:

After talking to you, I didn't think there could be anyone else I could connect with so well. Then I met this man…

Chandler grinned and thought. _Oh well, might as well talk about each other's loved ones._ He typed back: I feel the same way about this woman I met. 

He read the response: Is she pretty?

"Very!" Chandler said, typing back.

This man doesn't look too bad either. I think I'm in love with him. She responded.

Chandler smiled a little. "Well, surely you can tell him that?" he said, typing.

He'll panic.

"Why would he panic?" Chandler asked, puzzled.

He might think it is too soon for that. I just don't want to freak him out.

Chandler raised his eyebrows at the response. Lizzie's boyfriend sounded very much like himself. "I guess we're all alike." He muttered, laughing to himself. That's a pity he typed back.

I think it's his past that has made him feel like that. His dad stars in a drag show in Las Vegas, his mother writes erotic romance novels and makes a fool of herself on TV.

Chandler fell off his chair, hitting the floor with a thud. "It's **got** to be a coincidence!" he cried, leaping up and sitting back down on the chair again. "This is Lizzie I'm speaking to, **not** Monica!" Nevertheless, he typed back: May I ask what his name is?

The response caused Chandler to fall out of his chair again. Chandler, it read.

Chandler swallowed hard, hardly believing what was happening. It all made sense now. There were the similarities between Lizzie and Monica. They were **all** the same person! The confusion over the meeting at the fountain, of **course **Monica won't have seen 'Tom' for Chandler himself was Tom! 

Now knowing what to do next, Chandler continued to type to his 'Lizzie'. "So you love Chandler, huh?" he said, smiling happily.

Yes I do.

"When did you realise you loved him?" Chandler said softly, waiting for the response.

Monica sat and thought about her answer to that question. Now that she knew she loved Chandler, it was easy to know when. I was starting to fall for him when we were at this restaurant together. He gave me a hug in the hallway and it felt so comforting, so sweet.

The response that followed made Monica smile:

I fell in love with this woman from the moment I met her. I just didn't realise it until now. In fact, as I'm speaking right now, I realise I love her even more.

"That woman is very lucky to find you." Monica said, typing the response.

I think Chandler is very lucky to have YOU. The response flashed back to Monica.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Monica asked.

I just know. By the way, did I ever tell you what my ID means?

Monica smiled a little at the apparent change of subject. No. She typed back.

The number, 90, is the amount of shots my favourite basketball player netted in a single game and the three letters are my initials…

Monica looked nervously at this message. Until now, she assumed 'Tom' was genuine. How could his initials be CMB? "I thought your name was TOM." She muttered, typing with trembling fingers.

Is your real name Lizzie? The message seemed challenging, and Monica swallowed nervously. Hesitating, she typed: No. It's actually Monica.

Ah-hah! The message flashed back.

"Well, what is yours then?" Monica whispered, her voice shaking as she typed.

Oh wouldn't YOU like to know…the message appeared.

Monica was beginning to get angry. How **dare** this man tease her like this?

What is it?! She typed frantically.

The message that followed still didn't give her the answer she wanted. In fact, it scared her to death.

First of all, I think you should know that I'm standing right outside your door…

Monica stayed in her seat, terrified to move. Her first instinct was to call for Rachel to come out of her bedroom, but what could **she** do? Then three soft knocks came from the door. She stared at her computer and what she saw nearly made her fall to the ground in shock, for it said:

In answer to your question, CMB stands for…………Chandler Muriel Bing.

Monica gasped and stared at the door. The familiar, cheery voice called, "So, are you letting me in or not?"

She ran over to the door and opened it. Seeing Chandler standing there, smiling softly at her and holding his laptop in one hand, made her eyes water with tears. She flung her arms around him, and cried on his shoulder with happiness. "I can't believe it…I can't believe it's you…" she muttered. 

Chandler put his laptop on the floor, and cupped her face in his hands, wiping the tears off her face with his fingers. "Hi Lizzie." He said, grinning a little. "I'm Tom."

"When did you realise?" Monica whispered, gazing into his eyes.

"How many Chandler's do you know who have a drag queen father and a erotic mother?" he asked, laughing. Then his face turned serious. "So you're in love with me." He added.

"…all that you said in those messages…were they true?" Monica asked, blushing.

Chandler nodded. "Yes. I love you and always will." He told gently. He leaned in and kissed her. Monica returned the kiss without reluctance and when they finally broke apart, she stroked his cheek. 

"Who would've thought we'd be reunited over a radio station?" she asked, laughing. "Despite all that, we only lived a few blocks away from each other! It must be…

"Fate?" Chandler finished for her, "You're forgetting about how we **met**." he added, "Fate brought on by a basketball." He chuckled.

"What about that fountain, huh?" Monica asked, kissing him softly on the lips. "That was crazy. Why did neither of us realise it?"

"I don't know…" Chandler shook his head in amazement. 

"Why didn't you tell me about that rose?" Monica smiled at him, "Rachel told me."

"Well…I was shy and stupid." Chandler replied, blushing a little.

"You know I still have it?"

Chandler widened his eyes. "You do? Wow, I didn't realise it meant that much to you."

Monica pulled him into the apartment and shut the door. "Of course it did." She said, kissing him again. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Chandler whispered back. "I guess I'm a 'loving' sort of man." He added, looking meaningfully at her.

"So, your parents haven't affected you?" Monica asked, giggling.

"Not right now."

"Wow, you two can't keep away from each other for a minute, can you?" a voice said behind them. They turned around to see Rachel smiling at them. "It's only been a hour since your date ended!"

Monica checked her watch. "Wow, it seems like ages from then."

Chandler smiled. "Yeah, we've had a lot to talk about since, haven't we?"

Rachel stared at them and shook her head. "Love affects your brains. What are you talking about?"

"It's just as you said Rachel," Monica told her, her hand squeezing Chandler's, "its just fate."

**THE END**

:well that's it! That's the end of TOW it is just fate. Apart from that little error in part seven, which I edited later, I hope you enjoyed this story!:


End file.
